Jurassic Stark
by whoperhero
Summary: Tony somehow manages to convince Pepper to let him build a dinosaur theme park, the other Avengers are invited, and everything goes wrong. Post AoU. Based on the first Jurassic Park movie.
1. Hatching a Plan

**Hatching a Plan**

"For the last time, Tony, eat before I make you!" Pepper yells, stomping towards the lab.

"Come on, five more minutes!" is Tony's oh-so-mature response.

Undeterred, Pepper barges into the lab with a tray of sandwiches. But when she sees what is going on, she screams! The tray full of sandwiches falls out of Pepper's hands and clatters to the floor, but she barely notices, because, lying between Tony and Bruce on the lab table is a baby dinosaur!

"What is that?!" Pepper yells.

"It's a baby dinosaur," Tony says, like it's no big deal.

"A dead baby dinosaur, unfortunately," Bruce says, sounding sad. "But I fixed the genetic problem, and the next one will survive, I'm sure of it."

Pepper looks from one to the other in shock. "Do you have any idea how big of a deal this is?! I mean, dinosaurs, that's just... wait a minute, Bruce? Oh, you're back! I missed you!" she says, smiling and giving Bruce a hug.

Bruce smiles. "I couldn't stay away from such a great team," he replies. "I just needed some alone time, is all."

Pepper smiles. "I'm glad to hear it." Then she frowns, returning to her business mode. "Ok, now here's what's going to happen. Tony, you are going to dispose of the dead dinosaur in a proper way that will prevent anyone else from getting their hands on its DNA. Then you are going to clean up the lab and spend the rest of the day anywhere but in the lab. Bruce, you are welcome to spend time with Tony outside the lab or work on something non-dinosaur related in the lab, your choice. Now get started!"

"But Pepper, that's not fair!" Tony whines. "I NEED a dinosaur!"

Pepper rolls her eyes. "Do you even hear how immature you sound?"

Tony sighs. "What I mean is, I need a break. And since the whole…I mean… dinosaurs are way cooler than robots, you know? I mean, I really need a break from… _things_."

Pepper looks to where Tony is pointing and sees Vision walking down the hall. Pepper frowns. "What you really need to do is spend time with PEOPLE. Believe it or not, none of us like seeing you unhappy, and if you would just TALK to us—"

Tony laughs, and, just like that, hides his emotions again. "All I ever do is talk. Would you like me to spend MORE time making fun of Capsicle and testing Bruce's anger management skills, because if you want, I could—"

"Tony."

"—all I'm saying is, if you want me out of the lab so we can have _alone time_ , all you have to do is ask—"

"TONY! I'M GIVING YOU TEN MINUTES TO GET OUT OF THE LAB, AND THAT'S FINAL!" With that, Pepper stomps away.

Once her footsteps can no longer be heard, Tony speaks up. "So, are you leaving? Because I'm not."

Bruce sighs. "Tony, maybe you should listen to your girlfriend. I mean, you two did just get back together."

Tony jokingly puts a hand over his heart like he's been shot. "Bruce, how could you? You're my best friend! I can't do this without you! I mean, I literally can't create dinosaurs without you, because I don't know enough about biology. I do, however, know enough about mechanics to create a fully functional dinosaur theme park.

Bruce raises his eyebrows. "I thought you said this dinosaur project was just going to be a small thing?"

Tony grins. "Oops, did I say a small project? I meant to say it would fill a small island, more specifically, the small island I bought last week when I was board. Just think of it, Bruce!" Tony says, noticing Bruce's doubtful expression, "An island full of dinosaurs! It's in the tropics, of course, so the dinosaurs' cold blood won't be a problem, it's in the middle of nowhere, so the dinosaurs can't escape, and, best of all, it's the perfect thing to cheer people up after Ultron. I mean, who doesn't like dinosaurs?"

"Well, that is true…" Bruce says, hesitating.

"Come on, Bruce! Pleeeeease?"

Bruce chuckles at Tony's pleading face. "Oh, alright."

Tony cheers. "Yeah! Let's do this!"


	2. The Invitation

**The Invitation**

 _YOU ARE INVITED!_

 _TO: Stark Island (Because Tony just HAS to name everything after him!)_

 _FOR: A Fun Weekend at Stark Amusement Park (Again…)_

 _PLEASE RSVP: F.R.I.D.A.Y. , because Tony is too lazy to check for RSVP's_

Natasha frowns as she reads the text message. "Clint? Did you get one of these from Stark?" she asks, showing him the text.

"Sure did," Clint says, grinning. "Can you believe Tony built an amusement park? This is going to be fun!"

Natasha snickers. "I bet it will be… for you."

Clint frowns. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Natasha smirks. "Come on, Clint. We've worked together for years. I know that you are one of the most talented archers in the world… and that when you see cotton candy and carnival rides, you act like a five-year-old.

"Hey! I do not act like a five-year-old!"

Natasha smirks. "Do too."

"Do not!" Clint exclaims.

Natasha's smile widens. "This just proves my point."

"Well… so what if I like amusement parks? I mean, I grew up in the circus. It's hard not to like those kinds of things. Besides, I should be the one teasing you about acting so goofy."

Natasha raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Nobody can believe that, GASP, the BLACK WIDDOW is actually laughing and joking around. It wouldn't have anything to do with Bruce's return, would it?"

"Clint…"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were in loooove with him."

"Hey!" Natasha exclaims, playfully smacking Clint's head. "Mind your own business!"

"Ok, ok," Clint laughs. Then his smile fades. "Oh. Right. My own business. I almost forgot."

"Clint." Natasha warns.

"I know, I know, you're going to say Pietro's death wasn't my fault, but it was, and nothing you can say or do will change that. And this on top of all that Loki mind-control shit…"

"It's not your fault. Clint, look at me. We all have problems. I'm an ex-Russian assassin, Bruce can cause destruction if he's not careful, Steve broke his new smartphone in more ways than I thought possible, Thor's father kicked him out of not just his house, but the entire planet, and Tony… well, I don't even know anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Clint asks, curiosity overtaking sadness.

Natasha frowns. "It means that I'm concerned. I've hardly seen Tony at all since Ultron's attack, none of us have. Then we get this text from F.R.I.D.A.Y. about some amusement park and… I'm just waiting for something to go wrong. I mean, I'm glad that Tony built another program to replace J.A.R.V.I.S. and all, but I'm a bit concerned at how anti-Tony that invitation was, and considering that the last A.I. that didn't like Tony was Ultron… it just makes me worried.

Clint frowns. "Oh, yeah, I get what you're saying. I just thought it was funny though."

Natasha shrugs. "I hope F.R.I.D.A.Y. is just messing with Tony. He could use some cheering up instead of obsessing over things in his lab. Which makes me wonder… why an amusement park? And why on an island? I just googled it, and it's in the middle of nowhere. There are plenty of other places to build an amusement park that won't cost a fortune to fly to, so why there? I can't help wondering that this isn't going to be an ordinary amusement park…"

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to go there and investigate… the cotton candy."

Natasha laughs. "You and your sweet tooth," she says, punching him lightly on the arm.

 **AN: Three followers? Yay! I wasn't sure if anyone would be interested in this story, since it's a rather unusual crossover. I saw** _ **Avengers Age of Ultron**_ **and** _ **Jurassic World**_ **just a few days apart and, since they were both awesome movies, I came up with this crossover.**

 **This chapter was going to be about all the Avengers receiving their invitations to Jurassic… er… Stark Park, but for some reason my fingers typed this conversation between Clint and Natasha instead. The next chapter is when they reach the island.**

 **Oh, also, the pairings for this story are the same as in AoU, with the addition of Wanda/Vision. This story will mostly involve the Avengers talking and fighting dinosaurs though, so romance won't play a huge role.**


	3. Stark Park

**Stark Park**

Sam whistles. "Wow, that's quite an island Stark's got here," he says, as the island comes into view from the windows of their private jet.

"INDEED! IT IS IMPRESSIVE BY EARTH STANDARDS!" Thor loudly agrees.

"It is quite impressive," Steve agrees. He frowns. "I wonder why Tony kept it a secret?"

Natasha shrugs. "He probably didn't want anyone else to steal his idea, at least before it was finished." She doubts this is the case, but wants everyone else to have fun. Being suspicious is her job.

Rhody smiles and shakes his head. "Sounds just like Tony."

Everyone is lost in their own memories of all the random things Tony's done for a few minutes, until Clint speaks up. "So, what kind of rides do you think they'll be? Knowing Tony, I'm thinking some kind of really tall, really fast Iron Man themed roller-coaster. Sound about right?"

Sam snorts. "Yeah, and maybe a drop tower shaped like an arc reactor to go with it."

"Aw, come on guys, he's not that bad," Rhody says.

Natasha raises an eyebrow. "He did just name an island AND an amusement park after himself."

Rhody shakes his head. "Point taken."

"What's a roller-coaster?"

Everyone turns to stare at Wanda. It's the first time she's spoken since they've left the tower. It's also only one of very few times she's spoken since her brother died. Nobody was feeling great after Ultron's attack, but Wanda was hit the hardest. That's why, when she asks her question about roller-coasters, no one is quite sure what to do. The Avengers just kind of stare at her for a few seconds, until Clint breaks the silence by gasping.

"You've never heard of roller-coasters?!"

"No," Wanda replies. She frowns. "Are they a big deal in America?"

"Are they a big…" Clint shakes his head incredulously. "Only the best amusement park ride ever!"

"Amusement park…" Wanda says, thinking. "Is that the one where you can ride horses?"

Clint's mouth drops open. "Can you believe this?" he asks, looking around at his teammates. "Quick, this girl has been roller-coaster deprived! We need to get her to Stark Island, and fast!"

Steve shakes his head at Clint's behavior. "Ma'am," he says, addressing Wanda, "if you are used to riding horses, I believe you are thinking of a county fair. I used to enjoy the county fair when I was younger," Steve says, his eyes getting a faraway look to them, "but amusement parks are a bit different."

Wanda nods. "I see. I was hoping, in a way, that it would be like the fair at home, but perhaps trying different things can be fun too."

Steve is about to reply, but becomes distracted as the plane starts to descend quickly. It touches down on the island, where a grinning Tony Stark is waiting for them.

"Glad you could all make it," he says, looking around at all the Avengers minus two. "Now, let the party begin!"

"Oh, is Vision here already?" Wanda asks. "I am glad. I feared he might be late, since he was not on the plane."

"Oh." Tony rubs his neck. "Uh, actually, he's not coming."

Wanda frowns. "Why not?"

"Well… you see… I technically didn't invite him because I figured he'd be busy doing whatever it is that super intelligent robots do."

Wanda's frown deepens and Rhodey shakes his head. "Not cool, Tony."

"Hey, don't give me that look, Rhodey! Vision wasn't even around to invite anyways, and it's not like I have his phone number to give him a call, assuming he even has a phone and doesn't just use his head as a phone or something."

Rhodey raises an eyebrow. "Use his head as a phone?"

"Well, I don't know! He's a super intelligent robot with WiFi. Maybe he gets calls straight to his brain or something, who knows."

Rhodey frowns. "It sounds to me like you don't want to get to know him at all."

Tony laughs. "Rhodes, why are you so concerned about this? We're at the best amusement park ever! Lighten up! I don't know about you, but I, for one, am here to have fun." To prove his point, Tony pulls a bottle of liquor out of who-knows-where on his outfit and takes a large gulp. He grins. "Now then, how about I show you around?"

The Avengers slowly follow Tony, a bit nervous to see what probably scary and maybe even dangerous rides he has come up with.

"Just to be clear, Bruce is here, right?" Natasha asks.

"Of course he's here, he helped me build the place, after all."

"Just making sure." Natasha pauses, then, "When will we meet up with him?"

"In a little bit. He's just finishing some things up in the lab. We'll go right past him on the tour, I just want to show you all something first." Tony grins. "After that, you can have as much alone time with him as you need."

Tony almost regrets his words at the glare he gets from Natasha. Almost.

"Alright, everyone into the Jeeps," Tony says, as they approach a pair of Jeeps.

Clint frowns. "What kind of an amusement park has Jeeps?"

"The awesome kind, obviously," Tony replies.

Everyone gets into one the Jeeps, and they drive away. As they drive, Clint looks around excitedly for any sign of the first ride. However, instead of their surroundings becoming flatter and less forested, the way it would if they were approaching a ride, it instead becomes even more forested. When the forest on one side of them becomes fenced off, Clint gets concerned.

"Tony, this amusement park is great and all, but where's all the rides?"

Tony grins. "This amusement park has something better than rides."

"What the… THERE'S NO RIDES?! TONY, YOU'D BETTER START EXPLAINING RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL…" Clint stops talking as he hears strange BOOMS in the distance.

In the other Jeep, Steve is doing his best to both cheer Wanda up and explain what an amusement park is to her, but is not really succeeding at either. Wanda is only half paying attention to Steve, so she is the first to notice the strange noise. "What's that?" she asks, looking around nervously.

Back in Tony's jeep, Clint has pulled out his bow and arrow. "Whatever it is, I can take it out." He narrows his eyes. "I'm not letting anyone else die for me."

"NO! DON'T HURT HER!" Tony yells.

Back in the other car, all four of them are looking around nervously, when Wanda gasps! Due to her powers, she is able to read the mind of the creature a few seconds before it comes into view. Her eyes widen. "Oh my gosh, it's a…"

 **AN: It's a cliffhanger! But it's pretty obvious what they saw, so not too bad of a cliffhanger. Anyways, I just wanted to say that Vision will come to the island, just not for a few more chapters. Also, I will be updating this story once or twice a week on random days. Next chapter is where the story follows the first Jurassic Park movie more, so stay tuned!**


	4. IT'S A DINOSAUR!

**IT'S A DINOSAUR!**

"…it's a dinosaur!" Wanda whispers, staring at the dinosaur in awe.

The brontosaurus stares back, her eyes gazing down at Wanda calmly from atop her tall, long neck.

In the other Jeep, Rhodey gasps. "Tony, what did you do?"

Tony grins. "Do you like it? Because there's a whole enclosure full of this type of dinosaur alone. As for the other enclosures—"

"Wait a minute, are you saying that this island is full of dinosaurs?" Clint asks, eyes wide.

"Yep, it's a dinosaur theme park!" Tony exclaims, grinning from ear to ear.

"AWESOME!" Clint exclaims.

"WOO HOO!" Sam cheers.

"THIS SO BEATS RIDES!" Clint agrees, high fiving Sam.

Rhodey shakes his head. "Tony, I don't want to be a spoil-sport, but are you sure this is safe? I mean, how did you create these dinosaurs exactly?"

Tony's smile fades slightly. "I'll show you in a few minutes. I just wanted you all to see a dinosaur first." He shrugs. "Well, I guess we could start heading back now." With that, Tony turns the Jeep around and heads back to the visitor's center.

In the other Jeep, everyone is still staring at the dinosaur, and don't notice that Tony's Jeep left until it is almost out of sight. "Oh, I guess we should get going," Steve says, upon noticing Tony's departure. He reluctantly turns his Jeep around.

Natasha smirks. "Sad to be leaving the only female your age?"

Steve glares at Natasha, and she laughs. "Just kidding. My offer to find you a girlfriend still stands though…"

Steve smiles slightly and shakes his head. "I can manage, thanks anyways."

Natasha smirks. "Sure you can," she says, doubtfully. She turns to Wanda. "Wanda, do you think Steve is ready for 21st century dating?" Natasha is now only somewhat teasing Steve, with her main goal being to get Wanda to talk. Normal, non-spy teenage girls like to talk about dating, right?

Wanda shrugs. "I wouldn't really know," she says, then goes back to thinking about the mind of the dinosaur she just read. The dinosaur was nice enough, but seemed a bit… sad. She wondered how well Tony was taking care of the dinosaurs. She can't help thinking about the grenade with Stark written on it that almost killed her all those years ago. Tony does seem to have changed since then, but she can't help still feeling angry at him. If he isn't taking good care of his dinosaurs…

Thor grins. "THE CAPTAIN OF AMERICA SHOULD HAVE NO TROUBLE FINDING A FAIR MADEN!" he yells, giving Steve a pat on the back that is more like a punch due to Thor's super-strength. Fortunately, Steve has super-strength too, so it doesn't bother him much. He smiles slightly. "Thanks for the confidence, Thor."

Thor beams. "ANYTIME!"

After a bit more driving and teasing, the Avengers in the Jeeps end up back at the front of the park. "So, here's the visitor's center," Tony says, opening the doors into a museum-ish place. "Here's some dinosaur fossils, computers you can click on that tell you stuff, you know, typical museum stuff," Tony says, gesturing around lazily. He snaps his fingers. "Oh! I almost forgot! My personal favorite… this!"

With that, Tony walks over to some sort of computer. He presses a button, and a holographic dinosaur appears. "I mean, you can't have science without holographic displays, am I right?"

The other Avengers stare blankly back at him. If this were a cheesy comedy movie, there would be crickets chirping.

"Come on, anyone?" Tony asks, looking around in hopes that one of the Avengers agrees with him. When no one does, he just smiles and shakes his head, then looks up at the ceiling. "Well, at least I know J.A.R.V.I.S. agrees that…" he frowns. "Oh. Never mind," he says, pulling his alcohol from earlier out and taking another swig. Natasha can't help noticing that, while it was full this morning, it's now almost empty.

Tony smiles. "Well then, how about I give you the official tour? It's a ride, by the way," he says, leading them to a sort of rectangular moving platform with seats. "I figured there should be some rides, since this IS an amusement park." He smiles. "Hop on!"

The Avengers climb on, and the ride takes off. Tony turns around in his seat to talk to them. "So, I figured that people who see the dinosaurs would wonder how they were created, and I was right, so this ride will explain that."

Tony turns back around to watch as the ride stops in front of a giant movie screen. A video starts to play about how the dinosaurs were created. When the Avengers realize that the childish, talking DNA cartoon will, in fact be narrating the entire video, they start to laugh.

Tony frowns. "So… I might have been a little drunk when I made this video."

Sam chuckles. "Just a little?"

"Hey!" Tony exclaims, glaring playfully at him. When the other Avengers continue to laugh at him, he rolls his eyes. "Alright, alright, we can move on," he says, as the ride lurches into motion again.

This time, when the ride stops, the Avengers are faced with a large lab, and…

"Bruce?"

Bruce looks up from the dinosaur egg he is measuring. "Natasha?"

"Bruce!" Natasha exclaims, jumping off the ride and running towards the glass wall.

"Natasha!" Bruce yells, putting down the tape-measure and running towards the glass as well.

"I missed you," Natasha says softly.

Bruce hesitates. "I know. I just… I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Natasha replies. "What matters is you're here now."

There is a cough behind her. "It's nice to see you two lovebirds back together again," Tony says, only somewhat sarcastically. "Now, if you two could stop making out for a few seconds, I'd like to finish my super-awesome tour," he says, in full sarcasm mode.

Natasha glares at him, but returns to the ride. After all, she can't actually hug Bruce through a wall, but she can when the ride is over.

Behind Natasha, Steve smiles. "Nice to see you again, Dr. Cho," he says to the other occupant in the lab. Helen Cho smiles from behind the glass. "Nice to see you too, Captain."

Rhody frowns. "Tony, I'm glad that you have capable lab workers, but shouldn't Dr. Cho be working on her tissue machine?"

Tony shrugs. "She was a bit worried about what that could lead to after Ultron's attack, so she stopped working on it. She was looking for something to do, I was looking for someone to hire… raising baby dinosaurs is a lot of work! Did you know that?" he asks, looking around at the Avengers briefly before shrugging. "Well, I do now, and I'm glad she's here to help."

The ride starts moving again, and when it stops, it's time to get off. Tony grins. "Well then, who's ready to see more dinosaurs?"

 **AN: Hey, so what do you think? It's actually been awhile since I've seen the first Jurassic Park movie, so I'm forgetting some of the smaller details, like whether the ride showed them the movie and then the lab, or the lab and then the movie. I just thought I'd let you know that I may be missing some smaller details, in case there are any major Jurassic Park fans out there. Of course, since this is a crossover fic, things are going to be different anyways.**

 **Oh, also, how am I doing with keeping the Avengers in character? This is my first fiction that really focuses on the Avengers, since they only play a small part in** _ **Stark High**_ **. Constructive criticism is appreciated :)**

 **Oh, and**

 **Guest: Glad you like the title :)**


	5. Thor Does Something Stupid

**Thor Does Something Stupid**

All of the Avengers minus Vision, Bruce, Natasha, and Tony leave to see more dinosaurs. Natasha and Bruce didn't have much time to be together before Tony dragged Bruce away to get the island ready, so Tony lets them catch up after just one more snide comment. Then he heads to the lab to take Bruce's place. Ten eggs are due to hatch soon, and Cho might not be able to manage them on her own.

Meanwhile, the other Avengers have gotten back in the Jeeps only to be greeted by the person they thought they left behind: Tony. Well, a tiny, holographic version of him, anyways.

"Hellooooooo fellow Avengers! I would love to take this tour with you, so I can see the look on Capsicle's face when he realizes that there are, in fact, females his age around…"

"Hey!" Steve exclaims. "Seriously, both you AND Natasha?!"

"…but, chances are, I've met a hot chick, or really just anyone more interesting than you…"

At this, all the Avengers yell "Hey!"

"…so I made this recording yesterday. It will play if I'm not around to turn it off." Holographic Tony smiles. "Aren't holographs the best?"

Thankfully, the real Tony isn't around to hear the silence of no one agreeing with him for a second time. The Jeeps suddenly start moving down the track they are on, and, much to everyone's annoyance, Holographic Tony keeps talking.

"I don't know why Pepper thought this would be a bad idea. I mean, come on, it's a dinosaur theme park! What could go wrong?"

"A lot of things," Steve and Rhodey say at the same time. They then turn to face each other and exchange a _how stupid can Tony be?_ look.

"Anyways, that's why I didn't tell Pepper about it. You guys have my back, right? You aren't going to tell Pepper about this island?"

"He didn't tell Pepper?! Man, he is so dead!" Clint proclaims, with Sam adding "True dat!"

"Anyways—" Holographic Tony starts to continue, when he is interrupted by a beeping noise.

"Oh hey, is that the time?" Holographic Tony asks, pulling a beeping smartphone out of his pocket. "Time sure flies when you're having fun!"

"I'm glad one of us is having fun," Steve grumbles, as their Jeeps come to a stop.

"Anyways," Tony continues, "my phone says that your Jeep ride should be nearing the enclosure. On the… left? Or is it right?" Holographic Tony squints at his phone for a few seconds, then shrugs. "Well, wherever you see a fence, there should be some Stegosaurus behind it. So have fun watching them!"

"Stegosaurs?! Where?!" Clint yells, looking around excitedly. The other Avengers in both Jeeps look around as well, and are disappointed when they don't see anything. This disappointment is made even worse by the fact that Holographic Tony, who thankfully shut up during the time the other Avengers were trying to spot the Stegosaurus, has now started talking again.

"Pretty cool, am I right? Of course, the best dinosaur will always be… A TYRANOSAURUS REX! RAAAAAWRR!" Tony yells, making stupid dinosaur noises. "But seriously, the T-Rex are up next. Figured I should put something else first, give the visitors something to look forward to.

As the Jeeps start moving down the track again, Tony starts cracking stupid jokes, further annoying the Avengers. "MAKE IT STOP!" Clint yells, shooting an arrow at Holographic Tony, which passes right through.

In the other Jeep, Steve sighs. "Wanda, can you use your powers to turn the Holograph off?"

"If I could, I would have done it already," Wanda grumbles through clenched teeth.

Fortunately, it isn't long before the Jeeps slow to a stop again. "Alright! The moment you've all been waiting for! If you look on your… uh… fence side… you'll see a T-Rex! RAAAAAWR!"

Once again, the Avengers excitedly look towards the fence, and, once again, they are disappointed when they see nothing.

"Aww, come on! Where's all the dinosaurs?" Clint grumbles.

Sam smirks. "Maybe it's time I get a bird's eye view." With that, Sam jumps out of the Jeep! His metallic wings unfold, and he takes to the sky!

"Aww, that is so not fair! I wish I could fly!" Clint grumbles. He grins. "But I'm not going to let that stop me from seeing the dinosaurs!" With that, he jumps out of the Jeep as well, leaving Rhodey staring at the two of them with his mouth open.

"Clint! You do realize the dinosaurs can catch you if you're not flying!" Rhodey yells after him.

"Sam's not the only one who brought stuff. I brought my arrows," Clint replies, then takes off running.

In the other Jeep, Steve is staring at Sam and Clint with his mouth open as well. "I know Sam and Clint are trained field agents, but going into a dinosaur enclosure?" Steve shakes his head. "Bad idea."

"I disagree," Wanda replies simply, jumping out of the car as well. She barely notices that Steve's mouth has dropped open again, because she is too concerned with finding the dinosaur that is in pain. If the poor triceratops' mind is able to reach her even though she can't see it, then it must be hurt awfully badly.

Steve turns to Thor. "Thor, back me up, buddy."

Thor shrugs. "THESE EARTH DINOSAURS ARE BIG, BUT I HAVE FOUGHT BIGGER!" With that, Thor jumps out of the Jeep as well, leaving only Steve in that Jeep, and Rhodey in the other one. The two of them exchange a _How stupid are our teammates?_ look, before jumping out of the Jeeps as well. After all, someone has to make sure they aren't doing anything TOO stupid, like petting a T-Rex or something.

Sam and Clint decide to have a race to see who can spot a dinosaur first, since they are more or less evenly matched; while Sam can see more from the air, a lot of his view is blocked by treetops, giving Clint a fair chance to find a dinosaur first as well. However, they both end up losing when Wanda screams "HELP!" revealing that she has actually found a dinosaur first.

Fortunately, Wanda isn't in danger, she was actually screaming for people to help the dinosaur, not her. All the Avengers from the Jeeps come running to find Wanda, and find her with a miserable-looking triceratops.

"SHE'S DYING!" Wanda yells. "HELP ME!"

"Alright," Steve says. "It's alright now, we're here. Just tell us how to help."

"I DON'T KNOW!" Wanda screams. "HER ORGANS ARE SHUTTING DOWN! IT'S EVERYTHING!"

Rhodey frowns. "It seems like dinosaurs just aren't meant to live in this time period."

Steve frowns too. "It seems you're right," he says sadly. Steve turns to Wanda. "Wanda, if there's anything you think would help…"

"NO! NOT AGAIN! PIETRO!" Wanda yells. The Avengers realize she must be having a flashback to when her brother died. Steve watches with concern as the triceratops' breath gets more and more shallow, while at the same time, Wanda's hands glow a brighter and brighter red due to her emotions.

Thor notices this as well. "When the Vision's body was shutting down, I was able to revive him with my lightning. Perhaps it will revive this creature as well!" Thor exclaims, shooting a bolt of lightning out of Mjolnir without asking anyone if it's a good idea or not.

"NO!" Wanda yells. Her hands and eyes glow red, and she deflects Thor's lightning bolt with her Scarlett Witch powers. Fortunately for her, she is able to stop the lightning bolt from hitting the triceratops. Unfortunately, she wasn't looking where she was deflecting it to. The bolt strikes the fence, causing it to glow brightly for a few seconds before it turns off, along with all the other fences in the park.

"Oh," Clint whispers. "Shit!"

 **AN: Hey, so I was originally going to have a storm knock out the fences, like in the movie, but then I realized Thor could just stop the storm (I read this Thor comic book where Thor stopped a tornado from destroying a house, so maybe he can stop any kind of bad weather?) so I thought I'd write something else.**


	6. And the Fence Goes Down!

**And The Fence Goes Down!**

Clint, Sam, Steve, Rhodey, and Thor stare in horror as the fence turns off, while Wanda stares in horror as the triceratops takes its last breath. Then the arguing begins.

"I am sorry. I did not think—" Thor begins, but is interrupted by Steve.

"See, that's just the problem, you weren't thinking! If you really wanted to help—"

"I was merely trying to stop this creature and Lady Wanda from suffering." Thor hangs his head. "I am sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Wanda says, struggling not to cry, "but it would not have helped. The dinosaur's mind was already leaving, much like my… like my…"

The other Avengers are saddened to realize Wanda is talking about her brother. "Hey, it's ok," Clint says, patting her on the shoulder.

"No it's not!" Wanda sobs. "I couldn't save my brother, and now I made the fence go down, and everything's ruined!"

"It's alright," Clint insists. "We're the Avengers! I'm pretty sure we can fix a fence," he laughs. When Wanda still looks unhappy, Clint adds "And I wouldn't be surprised if Thor ended up hitting the fence even without your help." Clint smirks. "After all, not everyone can aim as well as me."

"DO YOU THINK ME UNWORTHY OF THE POWER OF MJOLNER?!" Thor yells, not taking the joke well.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you," Clint says, waving a hand, while Thor continues to glare at him. Yet when Clint looks over at Wanda, he is glad to see her smiling slightly.

Unfortunately, no one is smiling a few minutes later, when they realize that not only the fence is down, but their coms as well. This leads to yet another argument, with Rhodey insisting that they should stay here and wait for Tony to pick them up, since Tony is likely on his way, while Steve argues that Tony is probably too lazy to pick them up and is likely expecting them to come back themselves. Everyone ends up voting, but the result is a perfect tie, with Clint and Thor voting to wait for Tony, while Sam and Wanda vote not to wait. This leads to the group deciding to split up.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sam asks, casting an apprehensive glance back at the other group of Avengers. "I mean, splitting up always ends badly in movies, and since we're not exactly safe right now…"

Steve sighs. "It's better than waiting for Tony." When Sam still doesn't look convinced, Steve adds "Hey, the sooner we get back to the visitor's center, the sooner we're safe." He smiles. "Want to race?"

Sam nods. "Alright." Then he smirks. "On your right!" he yells, getting a head start on Steve before Steve realizes the race has started.

"On your left!" Steve says a few seconds later, when he passes Sam.

"No fair!" Sam yells, as Steve beats him yet again. Sam puts on a burst of speed, determined to at least come close to catching Steve, while Steve is just as determined to stay ahead. The two of them are having so much fun that they don't notice that Wanda is falling behind. Or that the water in a nearby puddle is starting to shake…

Back at the lab, Tony and Helen are desperately trying to take care of ten biting, clawing dinosaur babies. Just then, Tony hears a noise other than baby dinosaurs. He is relieved to find it's Bruce and Natasha. The two of them were gone for an hour doing who-knows-what. Normally, Tony would make a snide comment about that, but he's so exhausted right now that he ends up just explaining how to care for the dinosaurs, then walks away to rest.

Tony sighs as he sits down in a chair in the computer room. He immediately sits back in the chair, puts his feet on the table, and starts drinking the cup of coffee he is holding. As he starts to get his energy back, he decides to move his feet over so that he can look at the computer in front of him, the one that shows the video feed from the cameras on the Jeeps. Tony was so busy taking care of the baby dinosaurs that he hasn't had time to check how the Avengers' tour is going, so he is excited to do so now. However, when he looks at the view from the cameras, he is surprised to find that the Jeeps are stopped and the Avengers are nowhere to be seen!

Frowning, Tony wonders if something is wrong, or if the Avengers just took a break to go argue. They've been doing that a lot lately, although it's usually him and Steve doing most of the arguing, with the other Avengers just chiming in. While the Avengers could just be arguing, Tony figures he better do a scan of the park, just in case.

Tony clicks around on the computers, checking the cameras in each of the dinosaur enclosures to make sure everything is alright. Everything seems fine on first glance. All of the dinosaurs are in their cages… except for the T-Rex.

Tony thinks he just missed it at first, but as he checks the other cameras, he realizes that the T-Rex is actually missing! Tony isn't sure how that's possible. After all, the fence is still…

Tony's blood runs cold as he realizes that THE ELECTRIC FENCE IS TURNED OFF! Frantically, he pans the camera around the T-Rex enclosure. His heart sinks when he sees a T-Rex shaped hole in the fence.

Chugging the last of his coffee, Tony pushes a button on his phone that will call his Iron Man suit to him. He doesn't wait for it to arrive, instead, he frantically runs into the lab and shouts "T-REX OUT! NATASHA, MISSION!" He gasps, out of breath.

Natasha sighs, clearly annoyed with Tony for not making the fence stronger, yet the concerned look in her eye shows that she cares about her teammates. "Where?" is all she asks.

"Should I come?" Bruce asks nervously.

Tony shakes his head. "No. Eggs," he pants, pointing to the newest batch of eggs that Helen is frantically trying to take care of. He turns back to Natasha. "Follow me," he says, as Iron Man suit pieces start to cover his body. Once the suit is fully formed, Tony takes to the sky, with Natasha following on land by driving a spare Jeep. Tony only hopes the Avengers can hold the T-Rex off until they get there.

Back in the enclosure, Steve and Sam are enjoying their race. That is, until Sam realizes Wanda is nowhere to be seen. "Steve, do you see Wanda anywhere?" Sam asks.

Steve, who is a lot farther ahead of Sam, doubles back. "I thought she was with you," he says, running back with a concerned look on his face. The two of them stand there for a second, looking around. Then the ground starts to rumble.

"What's that? An earthquake?" Sam asks, confused.

Steve frowns. "I don't like the sound of that."

That's when they hear Wanda's scream.

 **AN: johncorn: Comic book Thor's mom is the Earth? Lol, that's… interesting :)**

 **AB Feta: Glad you like it! :D :D**


	7. A Terrible Lizard and Even Worse Timing

**A Terrible Lizard and Even Worse Timing**

 **AN: Sorry for not updating for a while. I ended up focusing on my Stark High story for a bit, and then I went on vacation for a week-and-a-half, so yeah.**

Steve and Sam's fun race turns into a frantic rush to find Wanda. Unfortunately, their search for Wanda proves quite easy, because it turns out the rumbling of the ground is coming from the same direction as Wanda's scream.

As soon as Sam and Steve realize this, they start running faster… until they see a tyrannosaurus rex! As they watch, the t-rex roars loudly, then charges at Wanda! Wanda, who had been trying to slowly back away, screams as the t-rex closes in on her! She tries to run away, and Steve and Sam try to run over to help her, but the t-rex is just too fast, and keeps catching up to her! Wanda's last hope is to use her powers, but for some reason, they aren't working! Nothing can save her from the t-rex's hungry jaws…

Back in New York, Vision is busy meditating on deep things, like what it means to be human, what it means to be robot, and the meaning of life. Suddenly, he hears Wanda scream psychically in his head! Vision doesn't like any human to be in pain… especially Wanda, for some reason. Vision isn't sure why Wanda being in pain would bother him more than other people being in pain, but he decides he'll worry about that later. Right now, it's time to rescue Wanda! Vision is somehow able to hone in on Wanda's mind, due to them both having psychic powers, and he hurries to the island to rescue her.

Unfortunately, while Vision now knows where Wanda is, he lacks the ability to instantly teleport from New York to an island near the equator. Fortunately, although Vision isn't around to protect Wanda, Natasha is. She comes charging towards the t-rex on her motorcycle, wearing her black outfit with glowing blue streaks on it. Fortunately, because of the noise and the bright lights, the t-rex turns its attention from Wanda to Natasha, allowing Wanda to hide behind a nearby tree. Unfortunately, the t-rex is now chasing Natasha.

It seems like that was the plan though, because Natasha quickly turns the glowing part of her outfit off and jumps off the motorcycle into a bush, causing the t-rex to become confused and slowly walk towards the bush while sniffing every few steps.

Steve and Sam are debating whether to distract the t-rex so Natasha can get away, or if she has a plan, when Tony touches down in his Iron Man suit. "Hey Rexie, over here!" he yells, shooting a missile into the air. The t-rex then runs over to Tony, who flies up into the air just above its reach. This leads to the t-rex jumping and waving its pitifully short arms around in an attempt to catch Tony. And that leads to Tony being Tony. "Bet you can't catch me!" he yells, flying down to just an inch above the t-rex's claws to tease it.

"Tony! Stop that! You're going to get hurt!" Steve, who is now hiding behind a tree with Sam exclaims.

"You might get hurt, gramps, but I won't. And stop talking, I'm distracting it!" Tony yells, as he notices the t-rex turn its attention to Steve. To get its attention back, Tony drops down a little closer to its face… and the t-rex's claw gets him!

"Shit!" Tony exclaims, as the t-rex's claws damage the thrusters on the bottom of his feet. Tony starts to fall, and all he can do is steer himself a bit with his hand thrusters over to a bush and crash land.

"Nice going, Tony," Natasha grumbles.

"Shh!" Tony exclaims.

The t-rex slowly walks over to the cluster of bushes and trees that the Avengers are hiding behind. Each Avenger tenses, ready to run once the t-rex notices them. Only Tony remains somewhat calm.

The reason for Tony's lack of fear is proven shortly, when, after a few tense seconds of the t-rex sniffing the nearby bushes, it starts to walk away.

"Knew it," Tony whispers, smiling. "T-rex can't see very well. As long as we keep still, we'll be safe soon."

The Avengers keep still, the t-rex keeps walking away… then suddenly, the song "Sexy and I Know It" starts blasting out of Tony's cellphone!

"AAAAAAH!" Tony screams, jumping into the air.

The t-rex whirls around.

"Turn it off!" Steve whispers angrily.

"I'm trying!" Tony exclaims. In his panic, instead of turning the phone off, he answers it on speakerphone.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! HOW DARE YOU BUILD A DINOSAUR AMUSEMENT PARK WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Pepper's angry voice yells out of the phone.

"Can't talk right now," Tony hurriedly whispers, paying more attention to the t-rex, which is walking back towards them.

"DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME! IF YOU DO, OUR RELATIONSHIP IS OVER!"

Suddenly, the t-rex charges at the Avengers!

"ILITERALLYCAN'TTALKI'MBEINGCHASEDBYAT-REXBYE!" Tony yells, hanging up the phone so he can run away.

The Avengers can run fast, but the t-rex can run faster. It starts to close in on the Avengers, it's claws outstretched… and then it stops.

The Avengers look back in confusion, until they see Wanda shooting red light at the t-rex. "GO!" she yells. The other Avengers, realizing that she must be mind-controlling it to stay put, run away, except for Natasha, who gets on her motorcycle. Once the other Avengers are out of sight, Wanda gets on the motorcycle behind her, and the two of them are able to outrun the t-rex that way.

The Avengers arrive back at the lodge huffing and puffing. "Natasha!" Bruce yells as soon as they enter, running over to make sure she's ok. As the other Avengers start to catch their breath, they go from being relieved that they outran a t-rex to wondering how the hell to capture the dinosaurs. Then Steve has an even worse realization. "What about Rhodey, Clint, and Thor?"

Way out in the park, Rhodey, Clint, and Thor are sitting in one of the unmoving Jeeps. "Friend Rhodey, how much longer hath we to wait for the Man of Iron?" Thor asks.

"He should be here any minute," Rhodey says, but he's not as confident as before.

Just then, the bushes across the path start to rustle.

"There he is!" Rhodey says, confident again. "Tony! Over here!" Rhodey says, waving his arms around so that Tony can see him better. If only it was Tony that was now watching him…


	8. Danger in Numbers

**Danger in Numbers**

Clint and Thor look around eagerly to spot Tony. So imagine their surprise when, instead of Tony, a human-sized dinosaur comes their way!

"WHAT MANNER OF BEAST IS THIS?!" Thor bellows.

"I don't know," Rhodey replies, slowly reaching for his War Machine armor as he waits to see what the dinosaur will do.

The dinosaur stares at the three Avengers curiously, then it starts to make a humming sound.

Clint smiles. "Hey, I think it likes us!"

"Why's that?" Rhodey asks.

"Because it's purring," Clint replies.

Rhodey scrunches up his eyebrows in confusion. "Are you sure that's a purr? It sounds more like it's singing."

"OR SIGNALLING AN ATTACK!" Thor says cheerfully.

Rhodey and Clint glance at Thor, then back at the dinosaur in concern. The dinosaur, however, just keeps standing there and humming.

"Well… maybe it is just happy," Clint says, trying to be optimistic. "After all, it's had plenty of time to attack us. What would it be waiting for?"

Suddenly, three more dinosaurs like the one in front of them close in from the left, right, and behind them! The dinosaur in front of them's humming turns into a growl, and the four dinosaurs bare their teeth and lunge at the Avengers!

"Oh great, that's what it was waiting for," Rhodey grumbles, pushing the button that will cover him in War Machine armor.

Back at the visitor's center, Tony is frantically trying to find the other Avengers on the park's cameras, while Steve is making a plan. "Alright, if we stick together, we should be ok. We can bring Bruce along for backup, so he can scare the dinosaurs off, and—"

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer to stay here," Bruce says quietly. "Helen could use some help in the lab."

Steve nods, Sam shuffles his feet, Natasha frowns, Tony glances up from his computers, and Wanda stares at the floor. They all know the real reason Bruce doesn't want to come is because he doesn't want to hurt anybody after his mind-controlled rampage.

"I'm sure Helen would appreciate the help," Steve says, smiling to let Bruce know he isn't angry about him not fighting.

"I wish I could find them!" Tony grumbles from behind his computers.

Steve sighs. "Me too. That's why getting this rescue mission underway is very—"

"I mean on my cameras!" Tony grumbles. "They're scattered all over the park, so why can't I find them?"

"The odds of us finding them on a rescue mission are much better than the odds of finding them on one of your few cameras—"

"Fifty cameras is more than just a few! And why should we risk our lives running all over the island if we can pinpoint their location with a—"

"Why should we risk our lives?! Because they're our teammates, that's why!" Steve yells, quite angry now. "If you think it's ok to just leave your teammates—"

"I'm not saying to leave them, I just want us to be prepared! Just because you're an old man who doesn't understand technology—"

"QUIET!" Natasha yells. Shocked, Tony and Steve turn to look at her, then at Bruce, who has a greenish tinge to his face. "I'll just be in the lab," Bruce says, leaving the room.

"Tony, can't you keep an eye on the cameras from your Iron Man suit?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Good. Let's go," she says, already walking away. "You can keep checking them during the rescue mission. Steve's right, we need to get going."

And with that, the Avengers start on their rescue mission.

Fortunately, the Avengers in the field aren't going down without a fight. Even more fortunate is that the people in danger are an archer, a warrior, and a god, the perfect team to take down dinosaurs!

"TAKETH THAT!" Thor yells, swinging his hammer around in a circle and hitting the four beasts. This knocks the dinosaurs over, but they are very quickly back on their feet and closing in on the three Avengers again.

"Let's see how you stand up to the War Machine!" Rhodey yells, shooting energy beams at the dinosaurs. He wants to use less-lethal weapons first, because he has a feeling Tony wouldn't appreciate him killing his dinosaurs. Rhodey fires the energy beams, which seems to hurt the dinosaurs slightly, but not enough to stop them from attacking. One gets dangerously close to Rhodey, causing Rhodey to yell "Screw it!" and aim one of his guns...

"Wait, I think this will work," Clint says. He shoots four arrows at the dinosaurs, each one hitting its mark… and doing absolutely nothing to stop the dinosaurs!

"Clint, I don't think that's helping—"

"Wait for it."

Suddenly, the dinosaurs all fall to the ground!

"Tranquilizer arrows," Clint says proudly. "I figured they'd come in handy."

"Nicely done," Rhodey says, giving Clint a pat on the back.

Suddenly, more Velociraptors come pouring out of the woods!

"What the… HOW MANY VELOCIRAPTORS DID TONY MAKE?!" Clint yells, readying his bow yet again.

"NEVER FEAR! I HATH SLAIN MORE FEARSOME BEASTS THAN THESE!" Thor yells. With that, the sky clouds over, and Thor electrocutes all the dinosaurs with his lightning, while simultaneously hitting them with his hammer, causing them to fly into the air while sparking.

"HA! LET US SEE THEM RETURN FROM THAT!" Thor yells, only slightly out of breath.

Meanwhile, the Avengers on the rescue mission aren't having much luck finding their friends. "Ok, so since we're assuming they wouldn't run towards the t-rex enclosure, that leaves the brontosaurus and the—"

"I still say we should have stayed and watched the cameras," Tony grumbles from inside his Iron Man suit, as Steve continues to list the places they haven't checked yet. "For all we know, they could be back at the visitor's center by now."

"And I say that we're going to find them," Steve says, glaring at Tony. He turns his attention back to the group. "Now, if Sam were to take to the sky—"

"Tony, perhaps you would like to see this?"

At Wanda's nervous tone, the rest of the Avengers head over. "Whoa! Looks like there's some new babies in town," Sam says, because what Wanda found is a huge nest with broken eggshells in it!

"That's impossible," Tony says, frowning. "Bruce said he only created girl dinosaurs, so the population wouldn't grow out of control."

"Well, it looks like there's a guy somewhere, because baby dinosaurs don't just appear out of nowhere."

"Except there isn't though! Unless… oh no! Bruce mentioned the DNA wasn't complete. I really hope he didn't do what I think he did…" Tony babbles.

"What's that?" Sam asks.

"And where are the baby dinosaurs?" Steve asks.

"I can sense them," Wanda replies. "They're right…"

Just then, Wanda lets out a startled gasp! The other Avengers look around for the source of her fear, and see a bunch of sparking Velociraptors falling out of the sky!

 **AN: Hey, sorry for not writing for a while. School started back up, plus I was at an exciting point in my Stark High story and wanted to keep working on that instead of this one. I'm taking a break from that story now, and hope to have this one finished before November, so updates will be more frequent!**


	9. Teammates in Trouble

**Teammates in Trouble**

"HA HA! I THINK WE HAVE SEEN THE LAST OF THEM!" Thor declares proudly. Just then, the three Avengers hear a scream!

"What was that?" Clint asks, looking around.

"Maybe our friends are nearby," Rhodey says. "Let me take a look." With that, Rhodey flies up into the air, and discovers the Velociraptors that Thor just "vanquished" are attacking all their missing teammates minus Bruce!

The five Avengers have their hands full with the swarm of Velociraptors. Captain America is throwing his shield at the ones near him, while Natasha is using her Widow's Bites to shock the ones near her. Wanda is trying to mind-control the Velociraptors to stop attacking them, but can only manage to stop one or two at a time, while Tony is reluctantly shooting energy beams at the Velociraptors while at the same time complaining about having to hurt his "babies." Meanwhile, Sam takes to the sky to plan an escape route for if they need to get away. That's why he's the first to notice Rhodey.

"Rhodey!" Sam exclaims. "Are you alright? Where's Clint and Thor?"

"They're fine," Rhodey replies. "Looks like you could use some help though." With that, Rhodey starts shooting energy beams at the Velociraptors as well, forcing them to start backing away from the other Avengers. With Rhodey's help it looks like they just might convince the Velociraptors to leave them alone.

Then again, the Avengers might have to fight for their lives awhile longer, because Clint and Thor are headed their way with the four Velociraptors from earlier on their tails!

"I REQUIRE REST TO RECHARGE MY THUNDER POWERS!" Thor can be heard saying to Hawkeye as they approach.

"Well, that's just great," Hawkeye grumbles. "You require rest and I require more tranquilizer arrows, because I'm completely out of them!" Then Hawkeye notices the other Avengers. "Sorry. No arrows," he pants, out of breath, pointing to his empty quiver.

"BUT HAMMER!" Thor yells, throwing his hammer at the large swarm of Velociraptors, excited for another battle.

It soon becomes apparent that Thor is the only Avenger excited about the battle though, because the other Avengers are getting tired. Tony and Rhodey's blasts are getting slower and slower, Wanda has gone from mind-controlling two dinosaurs at a time to barely one, and Clint is barely managing not to get eaten. The only Avengers able to keep up with Thor are Steve, who is giving the Velociraptors a nasty uppercut whenever they try to bite him, and Natasha, who is still shocking away. Because their teammates are tiring, however, Steve and Natasha have to cover their teammates' backs as well as their own, which, even with their enhanced bodies, will eventually tire them as well.

Fortunately, Sam has just figured out an escape plan. "HEY AVENGERS!" he yells, so that all of his spread-out teammates can hear him. "THERE'S A WATERFALL NOT TOO FAR AWAY! IF WE FLY OFF IT, THE VELOCIRAPTORS CAN'T FOLLOW!"

"NOT ALL OF US CAN FLY!" Natasha yells back.

"THEN FIND SOMEONE WHO CAN!" Sam says, picking up Clint just as a Velociraptor is about to bite him and flying away. He is followed by Rhodey picking up Natasha and Thor picking up Wanda. This awkwardly leaves Tony and Steve. Tony doesn't really want to pick up Steve, and, fortunately, he has a good excuse not to. As Tony approaches the ground to pick up Steve, a Velociraptor bites his robot arm off, which, while his actual arm is still there, means he has one less robot arm to fly with. This, combined with the fact that the thruster on his other hand is still broken from when the t-rex bit it means he'll have trouble flying.

"Sorry, Steve, but I'm barely going to be able to fly myself down this waterfall on just my leg thrusters. Think you can make it yourself?"

Steve nods. "I'll manage," he says, then jumps off the cliff! Steve manages to survive though, no problem. After all, he jumps out of airplanes without a parachute all the time, and the waterfall isn't nearly as high up as an airplane. Unfortunately, while he survives, he ends up getting soaking wet from landing in the river at the bottom of the waterfall. He isn't the only one though. Tony can't steer very well with just his feet thrusters, so all he is able to do is slow down a bit before crash landing in the river as well.

The other Avengers look from Steve, whose hair is now sopping wet and covering his eyes, to Tony, who is grumbling about unplanned showers, and burst out laughing. "Are you done yet?" Tony grumbles when they just keep laughing. Steve doesn't say anything, he just runs a hand through his soaking hair, trying to look more presentable, but instead causing his hair to stick up in spikes.

"Looks like we're safe now," Sam remarks, looking up. The other Avengers look where he is looking and see the Velociraptors growling angrily down the cliff at them, but not willing to risk coming down after them.

"Yeah, until the t-rex comes back." Clint grumbles. "Or some other dangerous dinosaur. Just how many dinosaurs did you create, Tony?"

"That's a company secret," Tony grumbles, still mad about getting drenched in the river.

Clint narrows his eyes at this, then turns to Natasha and mouths a word. Natasha nods, then looks around to see if any of their teammates noticed their secret conversation. Fortunately for them, their teammates are preoccupied with making a plan.

After a bit of discussion, the Avengers decide to head back to the Visitor's Center, grab their things, and leave the island on Tony's jet. Tony isn't thrilled with the idea of just leaving his dinosaurs, but he eventually agrees with Steve that staying alive is a more important goal than trying to get the dinosaurs back in their enclosures. Little does he know that Natasha and Clint aren't too thrilled with the plan as well….

The team manages to make it back to the visitor's center surprisingly quickly. Apparently, they had run further back this way while being chased by Velociraptors than they thought. Tony walks up to the door, opens it… and runs right into The Hulk!

Meanwhile, out in the woods, a red figure is coming in for a landing. "Wanda? Is that you?" Vision asks, as he hones in on the movement he spotted from high in the air. But on an island where dinosaurs largely outnumber people, the odds of the movement coming from something else, something… hungry… are quite high….

 **AN: Am I doing alright with the action scenes? I don't really know much about fighting, and I'm worried I made this fight scene boring by not describing things very well.**

 **Anyways, thanks for all the reviews :)**


	10. Secrets and Spies

**Secrets and Spies**

"WHAT THE?!" Tony exclaims, not able to believe his bad luck. How many things can go wrong on this island?!

Fortunately, Natasha springs into action. "Hey, big guy, sun's getting real—"

"RAAAAAAWR!"

Natasha is interrupted by the Hulk throwing her across the room! Whatever is bothering him must be awfully bad if he doesn't remember to protect Natasha. Not that Natasha needs protecting. She gets up instantly, wiping away the blood that's dripping from her nose, and smiles. "Let's dance."

While Natasha tires the Hulk out, the other Avengers survey the damage that the Hulk did to the visitor's center. There are huge chunks missing from the walls, and nearly all the exhibits are damaged, including the holographic dinosaur exhibit, which somehow got damaged in such a way that a new dinosaur hologram appears every second, like a holographic slideshow on steroids.

"Where's Helen Cho?" Steve asks. The other Avengers become worried as they realize that Helen was also in the building with Bruce, and she doesn't have superpowers. Steve runs to go look for her, the other Avengers splitting up to search as well.

This gives Natasha the opportunity she was looking for. As the Hulk crashes face-first into a wall, Natasha darts down a hallway past Steve, who is looking in a closet with his back to her. Steve doesn't notice Natasha tiptoe by, but he does notice when the Hulk comes stomping his way!

Natasha feels guilty for pushing the Hulk off on Steve, as well as for what she's about to do next. She tries to forget about it though, as Clint silently joins her in the lab. After all, this is their mission, and completing the mission is all that matters.

Meanwhile, out in the jungle, Vision is greeted with a strange sight. Instead of Wanda, a large creature comes to greet him! Vision isn't quite sure what to make of the creature. On the one hand, it kind of looks like a lizard. On the other hand, it's the size of the Hulk. Vision does a quick Google search and discovers that the creature is a brontosaurus, which is a type of dinosaur from around 150 million years ago that eats plants.

Vision isn't sure what to make of the fact that a creature that's supposed to be dead is standing right in front of him. He first performs a maintenance checkup to make sure his systems aren't faulty, then, when his results come back normal, decides that there must be a logical explanation, if only he can find it. In the meantime, the dinosaur's curious sniffing doesn't bother him, as he knows this dinosaur only eats plants.

Vision decides to take to the sky to get a better view of both the dinosaurs and hopefully Wanda. He is just starting to take off, when the brontosaurus behind him makes a strange noise. Vision soon discovers why, as a large head with even larger teeth appears directly in front of him! Vision does another google search and discovers this creature is a tyrannosaurus rex, whose name means "tyrant lizard," and eats meat. Deciding it's best not to get too close to this dinosaur, Vision starts flying away, but the t-rex lunges and catches Vision's cape between its teeth!

Vision struggles, unable to get out of his cape, the t-rex opens its mouth… and Vision decides its about time to phase through the t-rex. It turns out he doesn't need to, however, because the t-rex, after sniffing a moment, grabs Vision in its claws and flings him away! The t-rex snorts and walks away, leaving Vision to wonder what just happened.

After a brief moment of reflection, Vision concludes that the t-rex must not want to eat him because he is not technically meat, or, to put it another way, that he is more robot than human. T-rex will eat nearly anything that moves, so the fact that it didn't want to eat Vision makes Vision feel like he is not really alive. It's something Vision has been thinking about since he was "born." What is he? What is his purpose?

A sudden psychic energy wave snaps Vision out of his thoughts. Vision realizes that the energy wave is coming from Wanda. Using his psychic powers, he starts to follow the energy wave towards Wanda, all the while hoping Wanda hasn't gotten herself into too much trouble.

Back at the visitor's center, Wanda, after coming across Steve getting tossed around by the Hulk, has just unleashed her mind control powers to calm the Hulk down. The Hulk may be one of the physically strongest Avengers, but he is weak when it comes to mind control, as Loki, and now Wanda have proven. All it takes is a few calming images for the Hulk to fall asleep, turning back into Bruce Banner as he does so.

Wanda is relieved that the crises of Hulk possibly hurting the Avengers is averted. "Thanks for your help," Steve says gratefully, smiling at Wanda at the same time as he catches his breath. "Usually Natasha is able to calm him down." Steve frowns. "I wonder what happened?"

Elsewhere in the visitor's center, Natasha and Clint walk into the lab, and are greeted by a shaken-up but uninjured Doctor Cho. "Helen, I'm glad you're alright!" Clint exclaims.

"As am I," Natasha adds. "How did you manage to stay safe?" she asks, feeling bad for both Helen, for having to deal with Bruce's monster form, as well as Bruce, for having to deal with Bruce's monster form.

"When I saw him… turning… I hid in the supply closet. He didn't look there," Helen says shakily.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright," Natasha replies. She pauses for a second, then, because she knows Clint isn't going to ask, says "What caused him to turn?"

"A dinosaur bit his hand," Helen replies. Then, a bit more timidly, she says. "I think he's been ready to turn all week though. The three of us, Tony, Bruce, and I, have barely gotten any sleep all week because we've been creating and caring for so many dinosaurs. I wasn't in the best of moods myself. That's why Bruce offered to do dinosaur duty alone, so I could sleep. If I stayed up longer, maybe Bruce wouldn't have—"

"Don't blame yourself, Helen," Natasha soothes. "No one got hurt, there's no harm done." Natasha makes a mental note to repeat that to Bruce when he wakes up.

Helen smiles. "Thank you, Natasha."

"You're welcome," Natasha replies, feeling a bit guilty for what she's about to do.

"Well, Helen, would you like to help me set up the plane?" Clint asks, setting their plan into motion.

"The plane?" Helen asks, confused.

"Yes," Clint replies. "We weren't able to contain the dinosaurs, so we're evacuating the island. It's been awhile since I've flown," Clint says sheepishly. It's technically the truth.

"I'd be glad to help," Helen replies, looking more cheerful already now that she has something to distract her from the Hulk. She takes one last look at the baby dinosaurs, sad to be leaving them, then walks away with Clint, leaving Natasha alone in the lab…

Meanwhile, Vision discovers that the psychic energy from Wanda is strongest inside of a building. Since Vision still has some polite butler programming from when he was J.A.R.V.I.S., his first instinct is to politely knock on the door. After knocking two separate times with no answer, however, his fear for Wanda's safety takes over, and he simply walks inside.

What he sees when he enters the building worries him. Most of the room is damaged, like a large fight took place there. "Wanda?" he calls, trying to track her fading psychic signature. "WANDA!" he yells, afraid she is dying. Panicking, Vision flies down the hallway at top speed… and almost knocks Wanda over!

"Vision?" Wanda asks, confused.

"Are you alright?" Vision asks, concerned.

"I'm fine," Wanda replies. "Are you alright? How did you get here?"

"I flew," he replies.

"But how did you find us?"

"I followed your mind," Vision replies. "I heard your fear neurotransmitters in New York, and wanted to make certain you would not come to harm."

Wanda's eyes widen in shock that Vision could read her mind from halfway across the world. "Vision… that's so… thank you," she says, blushing slightly. After all, that's not the only thing she learned about Vision. Not just anyone would fly halfway across the world because their friend might be in danger.

Someone coughs behind them. Wanda and Vision turn around to see Steve standing there. "Nice to see you, Vision," Steve says, extending a hand to him.

"It is my pleasure, Captain Rodgers," Vision replies, shaking his hand. Wanda can't help remembering how awkward Vision used to be at shaking hands, as compared to now, when he can do it as well as a… well… human.

"If it's not too much trouble, could one of you psychically wake Bruce up?" Steve asks. "Tony should have the plane up and running by now, and then we'll be off."

Wanda and Vision look to where Bruce is snoring in a corner. Vision suddenly puts two and two together. "Is Bruce the cause of this building's unfortunate state?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Wanda says, grimacing. "Oh, but Vision!" she cries, realizing something terrible. "You have not gotten a chance to see the island! All you did was come here, only to leave!"

"I saw a bit on the way here," Vision replies, not making a big deal out of it.

Unfortunately, Tony has just discovered something that is a very BIG deal. "IT'S GONE!" Tony exclaims, running down the hall. "MY DINOSAUR DNA! IT'S ALL GONE!"

 **AN: Hey, just a heads-up, this story is almost over. Just two or three more chapters to go.**


	11. Confessions and Chaos

**Confessions and Chaos**

"Gone?" Steve asks, confused.

"YES, GONE!" Tony snaps.

"Are you sure the Hulk didn't break it?" Wanda asks.

"If he did, there would have been glass shards. There was no glass. Someone stole them! But who?"

Just then, Sam and Rhodey walk into view. "There you are," Rhodey says. "Glad to see everyone's alright. We just ran into Clint and Helen. Helen is alright, and Clint is getting the plane started."

Steve nods. "Good. It looks like everyone is accounted for… except Natasha."

"Natasha!" Wanda calls. Her call is echoed by the other Avengers trying to find out where Natasha is. They end up spreading out and searching the building with no luck, until…

"The plane's ready. Aren't you coming?" Natasha asks, peeking in from outside the building.

"Where were you?" Steve asks.

"Outside, helping Clint get the plane running." It sounds perfectly reasonable, except…

Rhodey frowns. "But I just saw Clint, and you weren't with him."

Natasha shrugs. "You must have just missed me."

"Or you're lying." Everyone turns to stare at Tony after he says this. Tony coughs. "Look, I know that's a mean thing to say, but someone stole my dinosaur DNA, and the only person who's been acting suspicious is you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I think the stress of running your theme park is getting to you. Why don't you try to relax—"

"Why don't YOU give me back my dinosaur DNA?!"

The Avengers' arguing is broken up by the sound of a plane engine turning on.

Tony glares at Natasha. "We'll talk about this on the plane." He steps outside… just in time to see the plane take off!

"WHAT THE?!" Tony yells. Behind him, the other Avengers stare out the open door with their mouths open.

Just then, Tony sees Clint walking towards them. "CLINT! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Tony yells.

Clint turns to look at Tony. "What do you mean? There's another plane."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Tony bellows. "WHY DID YOU SEND THIS PLANE AWAY?!"

Clint sighs. "Helen was really freaked out by the whole Hulk incident. If she were to run into a meat-eating dinosaur, I don't know what she'd do. I thought it would be best to send her somewhere safer."

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" Tony yells. "WE WERE LITERALLY JUST ABOUT TO LEAVE!"

Clint sighs. "You're right, it doesn't make sense."

"Clint—" Natasha cautions.

"No, Natasha, they have a right to know."

"Know what?" Steve asks, concerned about the plane issue as well.

"That Helen stole the dinosaur DNA."

There is a moment of silence, then "WHAAAAAAAT?! YOU MEAN THE THREE OF YOU STOLE IT TOGETHER?!" Tony yells.

"Well… no."

"Clint!" Natasha hisses.

"I'm sorry, but I already screwed this up. They aren't going to believe me anyways," Clint says, gesturing to the other Avengers. "I'm sorry for stealing—"

"It was my mission," Natasha interrupts. I did most of the work. Clint was just my backup, so blame me. And I'm not sorry!" she continues, turning to look at Tony. "Tony, when I first met you, I discovered awfully quickly that what reporters say about you is true. You're a lazy, drunk party person, who thinks he's a superhero. I didn't think you could get any worse. Then you build Ultron. And then, you built an island full of dinosaurs that can eat us, and, thanks to your faulty fences that you likely built while drunk, the dinosaurs are trying to do just that!"

"That's why I agreed to take S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mission to send intel of any new tech you develop to them," Natasha continues. "As we talk, the dinosaur DNA is on the plane with Helen, who is oblivious to it being there. She doesn't need to know, because her plane is flying directly to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, and as soon as she is off the plane, S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives will retrieve it. There it will be in safe hands, far away from you!"

Tony just stares at her for a second. Then, his blasters charge up, and he takes off into the sky.

"What's going on? Where's Tony going?" Bruce asks, because he just woke up.

"Trying to catch the plane," Natasha murmurs. "He won't be able to."

Just as she says this, Tony touches back down. "Off the radar," he grumbles. "Great. Now I have to hack the system—"

"At which point you won't be able to catch up to it in time," Natasha finishes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Tony yells, glaring first at Natasha, who glares right back at him, then at Clint, who is staring at the ground. "Sorry, man. Fury's orders," Clint mumbles.

Steve sighs. "Well, Tony, it looks like there's nothing you can do to stop the plane. While I don't appreciate the secrecy of the operation," he says, giving Clint and Natasha a stern look, "they do have a point. Tony, you need to think before just inventing something like this. Maybe this will teach you a lesson. Now then, how about we leave the island?"

However, Tony doesn't take this well. "YOU THINK I'M INMATURE?! I'M INVENTING THINGS THAT COULD REVOLUTIONIZE THE WORLD! I'D LIKE TO SEE SOMEONE ELSE DO THAT! IT'S MUTANTS WHO ARE REALLY INMATURE, DOING RANDOM THINGS AND SCARING PEOPLE ALL THE TIME! WHY, IF I HAD MY WAY, THEY WOULD HAVE TO—"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Steve yells, his face turning red. "Mutants are doing the best they can, same as you. The last time I heard someone rant about a minority group like that was in the 40's, and it really bothers me that—"

"Um, should I get the plane ready?" Bruce asks, struggling not to turn green.

Steve and Tony look at Bruce, both feeling guilty for almost making him angry.

"Sure, Bruce, that'd be great," Tony replies, suddenly too exhausted to argue.

Bruce opens the door that leads outside… and comes face-to-face with a t-rex!

 **AN: I hope this chapter wasn't terrible. I just remembered like two chapters ago that there was a guy who tried to steal dinosaur DNA in the Jurassic Park movie, so I thought I'd add that to my story, but I'm worried it's kind of awkward to add right before the end.**

 **Anyways, next chapter will be the (hopefully) epic finally, so stay tuned!**


	12. AVENGERS VS DINOSAURS!

**AVENGERS VS. DINOSAURS!**

"Use the other door! Bruce yells, quickly slamming the door shut. The Avengers run across the building to the other door… and open it to reveal the pack of velociraptors! "Shit! They've got us surrounded!" Tony yells. "It looks like we're going to have to fight our way out!"

"Fighting is not the answer," Vision says, thinking back to when Ultron and its minions had the Avengers surrounded. "We can coexist."

Tony snorts. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but these are dinosaurs. You can't reason with them like a person."

"No, but as soon as we leave their territory, they will leave us alone. I have seen it in their minds."

Tony nods mockingly. "Ok, and how do you suppose we get OUT of their territory?"

"Mind control," Vision says simply. "It will not harm them the way a physical fight would."

"Mind control is difficult," Wanda interrupts. "I was not able to control more than three dinosaurs at a time, at the best of times. Even with the two of us, I doubt we would be able to control all twenty or so."

"It is worth a try," Vision replies, shrugging in a way that is, once again, surprisingly human. With that, he opens the door, causing the exhausted Avengers to freak out for fear of being eaten by the velociraptors. Before they have a chance to, however, Vision reaches out a hand, the mind gem on his forehead glowing brightly, and the front half of the velociraptors, about ten or so, stop in their tracks and calmly stare at Vision, as though awaiting instructions.

Vision turns to Wanda. "Now you get the other half."

"I already told you, I can't," Wanda says in defeat.

"I know you can," Vision replies confidently. "I have seen it in your mind."

When Wanda hesitates, and the second wave of Velociraptors draws closer, Vision says "Just try it. I can always close the door if it doesn't work, but I'm sure you can do it."

"Ok," Wanda reluctantly agrees. She closes her eyes, as though afraid to see herself fail, and concentrates on mind-controlling the remaining dinosaurs. Wanda hears a gasp, and quickly opens her eyes, afraid that she failed, and her teammates are being attacked. However, she couldn't be further from the truth. What actually happened is that all the dinosaurs are now being mind-controlled!

"I did it?" Wanda whispers, hardly able to believe it. Yet as all the dinosaurs remain under mind-control, she realizes it's true. "I did it!" she cheers.

Unfortunately, focusing on her success causes her to lose control of the dinosaurs… or so she thinks. "Oops, I need to keep my concentration," she says, embarrassed, reclaiming control of the dinosaurs.

Little does she know that this is actually the first time she's been in control of all ten dinosaurs. When Wanda closed her eyes and tried to control the dinosaurs, she wasn't confident she could do it, and ended up controlling exactly three dinosaurs, the same as before. However, Vision had a theory that Wanda was powerful enough to control ten dinosaurs, she just wasn't confident enough. He decided to test his theory by controlling the remaining seven dinosaurs along with the ten he was already controlling. He is actually more powerful than he lets on, and had no trouble doing this. What he wanted to see is if Wanda, after thinking she was controlling ten dinosaurs, would be confident enough to actually do it.

He is happy to find his hypothesis proved correct, that Wanda is quite powerful, just lacking in the confidence to use her powers. Now certain that he and Wanda can keep the dinosaurs hypnotized, he turns to the other Avengers. "Let us leave this island."

The Avengers just stand there, stunned for a moment, before silently following the two hypnotists through the pack of immobile dinosaurs. However, while none of the Avengers talk, they are thinking quite hard about what they have just witnessed. Natasha, Rhodey, and Steve are worried about what could happen if one or both of them turn evil, or worse, are captured by Hydra. Steve wants to make sure they are protected, while Natasha and Rhodey think they should be restricted. Bruce wonders if Wanda wasn't able to mind-control the dinosaurs at first because she feels like a monster, like him. Clint and Sam just think their mind control-powers are majorly cool. A bit freaky, but cool. Tony can't help thinking about a certain mutant named Charles Xavier, and all the trouble he could cause….

Yet as the Avengers make their way towards the plane, they realize that they've forgotten to think about one important thing: the t-rex! It comes up from behind the Avengers and bites Wanda's shoulder! Wanda screams, and, in her pain, can no longer focus on mind-controlling the dinosaurs. Ten velociraptors come running the Avengers' way… then ten more, as Vision, concerned about Wanda, is unable to concentrate as well.

"Bruce! Clint! Take Wanda and get the plane started!" Steve yells, slamming his shield against a lunging velociraptor's head.

"I'll go!" Natasha interrupts, taking Clint's place next to Bruce and letting Wanda lean on her. Natasha has energy left to fight, but she wants to apologize to her boyfriend for letting him go on a Hulk-rampage. Plus, Clint should do fine, now that he picked up more tranquilizer arrows from the visitor's center.

"Hey, Clint. Ready for the ol' one-two?"

"Sure thing!" Clint replies.

Sam picks Clint up, flying high into the air. "One!" Sam yells.

"And two!" Clint yells, firing arrows down on the dinosaurs. Unfortunately, he is not able to knock all of the dinosaurs out. Fortunately, Vision is able to mind-control the rest of them, effectively stopping the dinosaurs.

"Nice teamwork," Rhodey says, flying up beside them.

"Thanks," Clint and Sam reply. "I figured Clint could shoot faster if he didn't have to dodge dinosaurs as well," Sam adds. "It's something we practiced in training."

"Well, good job," Rhodey replies.

Tony has also joined them in the sky, thanks to the fact that traded his broken Iron Man suit for a spare one at the visitor's center. However, he's still too mad at Clint to congratulate him, he just gives Sam a nod instead.

Fortunately, there's even better news. "The plane's ready!" Natasha yells, and as the Avengers watch, the propellers start spinning.

The Avengers run to the plane and get inside, glad to be safe. Vision is extra relieved, both to see Wanda, who is still in pain, but getting better, as well as to drop his mind-control over the dinosaurs. He was starting to get exhausted, after all.

Between paying attention to Wanda, and paying attention to Bruce and Natasha's argument (it's ok to eavesdrop if the reason is knowing what to do if Wanda ever argues with him, right?), Vision isn't paying a whole lot of attention to the dinosaurs right before he drops the mind-control. That's why he doesn't notice how close the tyrannosaurus is to the plane. However, everyone notices how close the t-rex is when, just as they are starting to rise into the air, the t-rex roars and bites the plane's tail off!

The Avengers let out a series of screams and curses as the plane, unable to rise without the tail, starts falling back towards the ground. However, no one is as angry as Bruce, who, already a bit angry about how Natasha treated him, is now absolutely furious. "HULK SMASH PUNY T-REX!" Hulk roars, charging out of the hole in the back of the plane straight towards the t-rex. Everyone else finds their flying buddy, who flies them safely back down to the ground… and back to fighting velociraptors.

"What's the backup plan?" Natasha asks, as she punches a velociraptor between the eyes with her Widow's Bite, causing it to fall unconscious.

"There is none!" Tony snaps, still angry at Natasha for taking his stuff, but mostly just mad that he's trapped here.

"How are your suits doing?" Steve asks Tony and Rhodey. "Maybe you guys can fly us home?"

"No can do," Tony replies. "The dinos wrecked my good suit. This one isn't even finished yet. The aiming system is way off," Tony says, demonstrating this by firing a bolt of energy at a velociraptor that majorly misses, almost hitting Thor in the process. "If the suit's already doing this, I don't want to test it further and have something go wrong in the middle of the ocean."

"Same here," Rhodey agrees. "These velociraptors seem to think my suit is tasty," he says, showing them the bite marks full of sparking wires on his suit. "That can't be good."

Steve, however, won't give up. "Thor?" he asks, turning his head in the blond god's direction.

Thor shakes his head. "NAY, FRIEND STEPHEN! I REQUIRE REST OR THE BIFROST TO FLY US HOME, AND THE ALL-FATHER HAS DENIED ME THE BIFROST!"

Steve nods, trying not to show how hopeless he is feeling. "Sam?"

Sam shakes his head. "Sorry, but I'm with Thor on the whole 'rest and sustenance' thing. Can't fly across the Atlantic without it. Besides, do you really expect me to carry all nine of you? I mean, no offense, but you guys are heavy! You all would need to lose a few pounds first," Sam says, smiling.

No one else smiles, and Sam soon stops as well. He did the best he could to stay positive, but it's hard to see the bright side when you're trapped on an island surrounded by velociraptors and are getting more and more exhausted.

Hulk roars as the tyrannosaurs' claws scratch his chest. Clint swears as a velociraptor that he shot with a tranquilizer arrow just a few minutes ago gets back up… and then another one… and then another one. Wanda spins around in a circle, letting out a blast of magic that damages the dinosaurs that were sneaking up on her from all directions… then grits her teeth at the pain this causes her already-injured shoulder. All-in-all, things aren't looking good. Steve isn't sure how much longer his team can fight for.

Then Steve hears it: A PLANE! At first, he thinks his mind is playing tricks on him, that he's just imagining the sound, but when the air above them shimmers and reveals the Quinjet, he realizes it is most definitely real. "OVER HERE!" Steve yells, waving his hands in the air, but he needn't have bothered. No one could miss the huge swarm of snarling velociraptors fighting the mix of exhausted warriors, geniuses, and spies, and that means that someone who was looking for them certainly wouldn't, someone like…

"Pepper?!" Tony yells, making a wtf face as he sees her face looking out of the window of the Quinjet. "If you came to kill me, you'll have to hurry up and do it before this velociraptor does."

In fact, the velociraptor IS about to bite Tony, so he has to fight it for a few seconds. When he turns back to the plane, he sees that Pepper is shouting, but he can't hear what she is saying. Tony sighs. "Third switch on your left turns on the air-conditioning. Go two down, and that will let you broadcast your voice. Just remember I told you how to do that, when you say 'Told you so!'"

Tony has to turn away to fight dinosaurs again, but he hears Pepper's voice loud and clear. "You think I'm going to say I told you this was a bad idea? Tony, I thought you were dead! When you said you were getting attacked by a t-rex, I thought… I thought... I thought I'd never see you again!" Pepper says, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Now get in the plane!"

Shocked, Tony flies up and into the plane, the other flying Avengers following suit. A ladder drops down for the non-flying Avengers to climb up. A rather epic game of whack-a-dinosaur ensues, in which various velociraptors jump up and try to knock the Avengers off the ladder, and the Avengers have to punch or kick them back into their holes… err… to the ground. Eventually, however, all the Avengers make it into the plane, including Bruce, whom Natasha has lullabied back to human form.

The first thing Pepper does when she sees Tony is yell "Tony!" and give him a hug. Then she slaps him. "That's what you get for building a dinosaur theme park without my permission! I AM still angry about that, just more happy to see you."

Tony nods. "Point taken." He's so exhausted that he can't even think of a witty comment, earning him an extra hug from Pepper.

"Whoa! Look at that!" Clint exclaims, looking out the window. The others look to where he is pointing and see that the Velociraptors, which are no longer fighting Avengers and/or stunned and/or under mind control have just noticed the t-rex, which is no longer fighting the Hulk. Now that there are no humans to distract them, the dinosaurs find a new target: each other. The t-rex roars, charging at the velociraptors that are so much smaller than her. Easy prey… or so she thinks. However, the velociraptors know that there is safety in numbers, and twenty velociraptors is certainly more than one t-rex. They aren't backing down.

"I wonder who will win?" Clint asks, watching as the t-rex tries to shake off the velociraptors that are biting her.

"Who knows," Tony grumbles. "I'm just glad to be out of there," he says, looking forward, away from the latest disaster he's created.

In the months to follow, many things would change. The new Avengers, Sam, Rhodey, Wanda, and Vision would become stronger, more confident heroes. But the old team would fracture, the arguments that were once just petty disagreements turning into a Civil War. Yet during all this, hidden away from the world, an island of dinosaurs waits for someone else to discover it. Then, one day, a certain villain does….

 **AN: So did you like this story? Anything I can improve on? I'm not planning on doing a sequel, contrary to the sequel-y last paragraph.**

 **Also, if anyone is thinking, "Gee, I'd love to leave a comment, but I'm not sure what to comment about," I would love to hear if you think I kept characters in character well or not. My goal was to make it seem like this could actually happen in the Marvel universe between Age of Ultron and Civil War, but I'm not sure if I pulled it off. I mean, not actually happen, obviously, since Jurassic Park is its own movie, but… you know what I mean.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
